The White Tower Arlene's story
by Angela Sedai
Summary: A story about an Atha'an Miere girl who goes to train at the White Tower


Part 1  
  
Arlene din Ziag was may have been stronger than most in the Power, but she did not want to be a Windfinder. She was one of those girls her people sent to the White Tower, so the Tower would not bother them. Of course, she got odd looks all the way up from Tear to Tar Valon. They must have wondered what a Sea Folk woman was doing so far away from the ocean. Besides her dark coloring, her tattooed hands spoke of the Atha'an Miere. A five-pointed star on her left hand- which all Sea Folk have- and a bird, waves, and two small dolphins on her other marked her of Clan Takana. She loved it when the air on the ocean swept back her long, black hair. She loved everything about the ocean. Unlike most Atha'an Miere, she did want to come inland. She only had one earring, to show she was a deckhand, but she wanted to keep it in; although she could never wear more. The Tower would make her strong, and she would be one of the only Aes Sedai to be an Atha'an Miere, that she knew of. The Windfinder of her ship taught her to embrace the Source, but didn't teach her Weaving the Winds, since she didn't need to learn. She did teach her different weaves, though, just not the huge ones needed for wind. Arlene could now use the Power smoothly. Her ship's Windfinder also seemed ashamed that she was leaving. She opened the doors of the Tower to find only a shorebound girl in white.   
"Excuse me," she said as she approached the girl, "I'm Arlene din Ziag. I'm here to see if I can become a novice." The girl in white appeared shocked, perhaps because she was Atha'an Miere.  
The girl straitened up. "I'll lead you to Marie Sedai, the Mistress of Novices. Follow me." The girl began to act like Arlene would not be able to find her way. Does she think me stupid? Before, she heard that novices were not allowed to wear jewelry, so she put her hair in front of her earring. The girl opened a fairly large door, "This is Marie Sedai's study." Then she motioned her in. Arlene stuck her chin up a bit and walked in.   
The Mistress of Novices looked young at first glance, but too much wisdom was in her eyes to be that young. Her dress was green, and so was the fringed shawl around her shoulders. "How may I help you?" she asked. Arlene did not recognize her accents. Many actually sounded strange to her.  
"I am Arlene din Ziag, and I've come to train as Aes Sedai, if it pleases the Light." At a look from her, she added, "I already know I can channel."   
"Yes, I can feel it strongly in you. Almost as strong as an Aes Sedai. Show me what you can hold." Arlene embraced saidar- as much as she could hold. She knew she was strong, and could sense Marie's ability. Arlene was stronger than her. The Mistress of Novices raised an eyebrow; she must have been one of the weaker sisters. "I already know some weaves, but of course I know I need to learn more, Aes Sedai."   
"Yes, well, here you are," she said, and went to a closet. She pulled out a white dress, like that of the girl in the hall. "This will be your dress until you can be raised Accepted. Strip off the ones you have on now, and put this on." She motioned behind a few board like objects standing up. Arlene went behind and started dressing into the novice dress. "Bring me your cloths after your done," she said. Arlene gathered and folded her cloths in her arms and handed them to Marie. She turned around and started walking toward the fireplace. Arlene gasped, "What do you think you are doing?" Marie embraced the Source and threw her silks into the fireplace.   
"Daughter of the sands! The Light burn you, what-" Marie stuffed a gag of Air into her mouth. Arlene tried to embraced the Source, but found a shield blocking her, which made her more furious.   
"You will watch your tongue with me, girl, and behave. That was to show you that your training won't be easy, and to show you you have to forget your past. Your lucky I don't switch you. Now straiten up, novice!" Arlene stood strait, and Marie let go of the Source, while she worked her mouth. Arlene sniffed and began toward the door. She felt Marie embrace the Source and hit her with a flow of Air. "I didn't dismiss you yet, and you will learn manners." She walked over to her, not five inches away. " Now, you are going to the kitchens, Arlene, to scrub pots. Dismissed." Arlene backed off, curtsied and walked out, frustrated.   
Arlene recalled what she said to her, calling her...Daughter of the Sands. Oh, Light, why did I do that? She grimaced, and had to ask a servant for directions to the novice quarters. First she was going to put away what little possessions she did have, which were her comb, mirror, and small, lacey box with a perfume sent in it. Usually, only Sailmistresses and Wavemistress had them, and Windfinders, but she was going to wear it when raised Aes Sedai. That, and perhaps a chain with a nose ring, but that would rank her a Sailmistress, if she had four earrings on each side and medallions. Perhaps she would use the chain, but only when she was not around other Atha'an Miere. She wondered if it would be proper to take a Salt Name when raised. She knew when she was raised, she would return to the ocean, but just for a visit or two. She was not going back to be a deckhand. Arlene then left, having to ask directions to the kitchens.   
  
After six months as a novice in the Tower, Arlene learned more weaves, the history of the Tower, and even some weaves that had never been known by her people. The shorebound were more advanced than she thought. Just as she was going into her room, an Aes Sedai caught up with her. The woman was a Green sister named Carmen, who had three Warders. She was beautiful for a shorebound woman; from a country called Arad Doman. "Novice Arlene din Ziag? The Amyrlin Seat wants to see you." Why would she send an Aes Sedai to come get me? All well, doesn't matter. "Yes, Carmen Sedai."   
Arlene quickly made her way down to the Amyrlin's study. When she passed a Yellow sister named Tye, she did not curtsy. She had barley any time to notice, the Amyrlin only saw her twice before, for errands. She knocked and opened the door to the Study.   
Iza, the Amyrlin, was standing up, staring out the window. The Keeper had a Green striped stole, to show both Iza and her had come from the Green. Sherise was a Taraboner, but the Keeper didn't keep her hair in the fashion of braids. Arlene's ship visited Tanchico plenty of times, and she liked their style, even if it was odd. The Amyrlin turned to acknowledged her, and Arlene touched her hand to her forehead, lips and heart, which was a proper address for a deckhand to her Sailmistress. Arlene didn't curtsy, though; she wanted to use her people's respectful gestures. "How are things going, Arlene?" Iza then sat down in her chair. "I'm well, and things are going well, as it pleases the Light, Mother."  
"That's good, and you're probably wondering why I called you down here. I wanted to tell you, as I do traditionally to some novices, that you are to be tested to be raised to Accepted. You have three days to prepare yourself." Arlene was only partly shocked, and knew she deserved to be raised. "The Light illume you, Mother. I am very thankful," she said with a smile. "Now, child, back to your chores. Just because you are being raised doesn't mean you can slouch." Iza went back to her papers, and started talking with Sherise, as if they had forgotten about her, or she disappeared.   
  
Part 2  
  
Arlene din Ziag stumbled out of the arch, the white light burning her skin. "Oh, Light! Why did I do that?" she cried. She kneeled down, sobbing, not caring who saw her, or of the cold floor. She finally looked up after a few moments to see the Amyrlin, and a shawled sister for each Ajah standing on each side of her. "Oh, Light." She got up and walked over to the Amyrlin, and kneeled. She poured the cool water over her. "You are washed clean of Arlene din Ziag of the Atha'an Miere. You are washed clean of all ties that bind you to the world. You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul. You are Arlene din Ziag, Accepted of the White Tower." She felt almost good having the water poured over her, like an awakening. She stood up, and the Amyrlin put a gold Great Serpent ring on her finger. "Welcome, Daughter," she said, kissing her on both cheeks.  
She looked at the Amyrlin in the eye. "Was it hard for you?" Arlene asked. She thought she saw the Amyrlin flinch. "Yes, it was. But we are not to talk of that," in a louder voice she said, "Hurry and get her the Accepted dress. Dry her off good." Arlene took the offered towel and started drying off. Then she slipped into the Accepted dress. She was an Accepted, now.  
As she began to walk out with everyone, the Amyrlin gave a small laugh. Arlene looked at her strangely. "Oh, it's just now that I'm done with you, I have to go and settle a dispute between Tye and Ferian. No need to worry." Arlene knew Tye and Ferian were both Yellows, and Ferian a Sitter for the Yellow. Arlene wanted to chose Gray, not Yellow; although she knew if there was no Gray, that would be her next choice. Just before she came to the Tower, Dana Sedai, the Amyrlin before Iza, died. Her former Ajah was Gray.  
In her now old room, Arlene grabbed the gold necklace with the lacey box, and headed off to her new room, in the Accepted quarters. She opened the door and looked around. It was bigger than what the novices got, and with a table, chairs, and even a carpet. She set the necklace down, and breathed in deeply. I should not have left them, she thought, those are my people. Then she shook her head. They are Atha'an Miere. They can take care of themselves; we all can. Light, but I miss my ship.   
It wasn't too late, but today she wouldn't have do any chores or work because of her raising. She felt a little crowded in her room, but didn't want to leave. Instead, she unlaced the back of her dress and pulled down the upper part, so it seemed like she only had a skirt on. The Atha'an Miere always took off their blouses and shirts at sea, and only wore them when at a port or harbor. She was a little shocked to realize that shorebound women did not do this, but it was their custom. She spread her arms, and closing her eyes, she pretended that she was on her ship, at the bow with the wind blowing her hair back. She lifted up one of her feet and twirled herself around on the other, and then began dancing. Afterward, she opened up her pouch, and pulled out two earrings. She quickly struck one through her left ear, and pierced her right ear as well. It didn't hurt a lot, though. She now had two in her right ear and one earring in her left ear; which would have marked her an apprentice Windfinder. When she would be raised, she would wear her chain and pierce her nose.  
  
Arlene stood at the entrance of the Gray Ajah quarters. Trying not to be obvious, she pretended to study the paintings. They were strange, with huge trees, and dogs and men with bows, deer, and some had flowers that she never see before. They were all amazing, and even if she had already seen them before, she still liked looking at them. She glanced from the corner of her eye to see a sister coming out of her room. Arlene curtsied. "The grace of the Light be upon you, Dora Sedai." Dora nodded to her. "I wanted to ask you a question, Dora Sedai. I've been thinking about the Gray Ajah. I want you to tell me what it is to be Gray." Dora gave a small laugh. "Well, I wouldn't think you would have to worry about that for a few years yet, girl. Hmm, well, I'll start with this. Grays are mediators, and help solve disputes. We help with negotiations between countries, and perhaps help with trading problems, too. We help with emotional injures, were Yellows cannot. Or at least I do," she said, with a small smile. "Thank you, Dora Sedai."   
When Arlene reached the garden outside, she opened a book she got from the library. Not that she had any real intention of reading it. Instead, she embraced saidar and channeled three balls of light. She twirled them in a small circle, laughing. Now that she was an Accepted she could embrace saidar whenever she wanted. Then she stopped twirling the light balls and suspended them were they were. She created a shield of Air around it and made it get smaller and smaller until the balls of light seemed to be sucked up. She tied off the Air shield when it was the size of a marble. She picked it up and weaved a design on it with blue, so it looked like ocean waves. She smiled and slipped the marble into her pouch.   
"Arlene!" she heard someone call from behind her. It was Lerann Sedai, a sister of the Yellow Ajah. "Come, child, you have a class to teach," she said, grabbing her. "Yes, Lerann Sedai." Arlene grimaced, she knew how the other novices in her class gave the Accepted trouble. But now she was Accepted, and she would not take any trouble from them. Lerann lead her to the novice quarters. "You know what to do, child." Then she left. Arlene wished she wouldn't call her 'child' so much. Arlene opened the door...  
And was hit by a notebook set on top of the door. She was already mad for just having to teach them, but now... the novices began to laugh. "You think this is funny, novices? I'll show you." She embraced saidar, and knew they wouldn't try anything. Few Aes Sedai were stronger than her; she was one of the strongest on the Towers' history.   
She tied the strongest knot she could around the handle of the door. Since she had been practicing with the Power more often- especially knots- hers were intricate. No novice could undo that. The windows were too high for anyone to try and get out through there, too. "No one is leaving this class until the one who set that up there stands up and confesses. And anyone who didn't do it better stay sitting. Any words out of any of you others, and I will slap you silly." A few more girls giggled. Arlene slapped her hand loudly on the desk. " Then we will see who is laughing down at Marie Sedai's office!" Then some stopped with straight faces. "Well, to late for that. Line up!" She slapped a few with Air weaves, and they stood up quickly. She let go of saidar, and within minutes, they were down in her office.   
"Marie Sedai, I was teaching this class today, and-" Marie cut her off.   
"And you brought them her to me with your problem," she said, shuffling papers around. Of course, she thought, I should have known better. I am Accepted, I can take care of novices. "Come novices, we are going back."   
In the room, she embraced saidar once more. "On with today's lesson. I am going to teach about embracing saidar, but letting go part of it. It is very tempting to embrace as much as you can, but today we are here to fight off that desire. Embrace saidar -about half as you can hold. Now, picture a cloud going over your rosebud, blocking out the sun that opens it. You should lose a little saidar, which is good, but trust me on the fact that I know who is obeying me." Every novice she looked at had the glow of saidar getting brighter and then duller with the loss and gain of the Power. "Good job, girls. Time to leave. Today's lesson is over." She motioned them into a line. Some of them moved slow, and should have considered themselves lucky she didn't say anything. Arlene knew that if she moved that slow in front of her Sailmistress, she would have done more than yell; the Atha'an Miere were more strict than these shorebound people. When they were all out Arlene shut the door and went to inform Marie that her lesson was over. When she opened the door, Zyra   
Sedai, of the Red Ajah, was there talking with Marie.   
"Of course, Haline wouldn't take-" she cut off as she realized Arlene opened the door.   
"Arlene, what? This better be quick," Marie said, folding her arms.   
"I...I just came to inform you that the class is done, and I'm going to my own duties, Marie Sedai."   
"Good. Then get to your business. As you were saying, Zyra?" Arlene shut the door to Marie's office. Perhaps a little fresh air outside would help. Then she got an idea to go to the Warder's Yard; there was someone she wanted to see.   
Varian was a Warder trainee from Tear, whom Arlene kept her eye on. She was sure she wasn't the only one. He was good-looking, and very good with the sword. He was sweaty, from fighting all day. His semi-long black hair clung to his face, and he breathed hard, trying to fend off another trainee. Arlene wanted to bond him, but so did an Aes Sedai.  
Sheila Sedai was a Green from Arad Doman. Although she already had two Warders, it seemed she was looking for another. That 'other' seemed to be Arlene's Varian. She crossed her arms and shook her head at the Aes Sedai, who was sitting with another Green named Jasmine. Varian is mine, you fish-loving shorebound girl! Then she smiled, just promising he was hers. Then the bell sounded High, and the Warders and trainees started taking a break. Arlene grabbed a cup with water and a towel, which was soaking in water. She brought it up to him, smiling. Her grace of walking on a ship all her years seemed to catch his eye with her swaying walk. "I thought you might like to cool off," she said.   
"Thank you, Arlene," he replied, smiling back. "We barely got a break today, with Yarin keeping us busy from sunup. That guy could run a hundred miles and not get tired, I swear." He gulped down the water and got more.   
"I was thinking, Varian. Not to rush you or anything, but I am to be raised soon, I am sure, and...well, I'm gonna need a Warder to protect me when I can't protect myself." And run errands, find me papers if I need them, carry messages...her line of thought was cut off when he looked at her. Varian just stood looking for a few minutes before he answered.   
"I've been waiting for-" a voice that sounded as smooth as chimes cut him off.  
"Varian, I was just meaning to talk with you. Yarin does keep you men busy all day, doesn't he?" Arlene got even angrier. Sheila did not even acknowledge her presence! The Light burn the woman to Shayol Ghul itself!   
"Yes, he does, Sheila Sedai. If you don't mind, I-" he stretched out his last word as Sheila raised an eyebrow. He continued, "- have to go see Yarin about a small matter. Excuse me." As he turned to leave, he looked at Arlene and shrugged. Now she was furious!   
Arlene turned to go inside, because she knew if she chased after him she would look like an idiot. She needed to see him later, and as for Sheila.... perhaps a small prank? Yes, of course. But she would have to think of what to do. She needed time to think, and went to her room.   
Arlene didn't even realize that an idea for a prank on Sheila was right in front of her. When she taught that novice class earlier, one of them had set a book on top of the door. It would be a little hard to get to Sheila's room in the Green Ajah quarters, considering any sister might be out wondering what she was doing. Except right now, it was lunchtime for every one, and surely the only Aes Sedai not to eat now were perhaps a few Browns in the Library.   
Arlene headed off to the Library quickly. Taking a book from there secretly would be hard, since perhaps ten Browns would be wondering what she was doing with it. As soon as she entered, she went to a corner were no sisters would see her, and found the thickest book that was quite new. She put it underneath her arm and began to sneak out. "Where are you going with that, young girl?" Arlene winced and slowly turned around.  
Idrein seemed to be perhaps the pickiest Brown sister Arlene knew, and it seemed like she never missed anything. She had her arms crossed, waiting for Arlene to answer.  
"The Light be upon you, Idrein Sedai," she said, curtsying, " I just wanted to study a few different things. I will return it when I'm done." Idrein waved her off and disappeared behind a shelf. Light, does she miss anything? Now, for the harder part.  
Arlene stood at the entrance to the Green quarters. The tiles had the Flame of Tar Valon on them, but they were a Green color. She saw two sisters down the isle, both wearing green dresses. When they turned into a room, she tried to remember which she had seen Sheila turn into when Arlene was a novice. She was delivering a message to another Green, when...the third door from her left. Now she remembered. She knocked on the door and ran quickly as possible to the entrance, looking back. No one came and answered the door. Perfect, she thought.  
She ran back, opening the door, and scanned the area around her. No movement yet, so she would have to hurry. She stepped into the room, and stood on a near-by stool. She left the door open slightly when she placed the book on the door. Arlene giggled in delight and put the stool back. Then something made her turn around and look on the Aes Sedai's desk.  
A few papers that really did not concern her, but their was a smooth rod on the table, long and white, with a number at the end. She lifted it, feeling the number. Was she supposed to have this? A ter'angreal, she realized. Should I tell the Amyrlin? Or would that just get me into trouble for prying and playing a prank? She shook her head and set the rod down. On her way out, she made sure everything was in place. Then she left only to find a servant staring at her. "What are you looking at, servant? Light help me, if you even think of telling someone I was in there, you will regret ever being born!" Then she embraced saidar and channeled a flow of Air to let her get the point. The servant squeaked and ran off. Then she realized something else. Aes Sedai could serve penance for having a ter'angreal without permission. Well, perhaps she did have permission. But if she didn't.... then she would have to leave on penance, and not see Varian She smiled and made her way to the Amyrlin's apartments. When she did get there, two Aes Sedai were sitting down waiting, and a novice was standing, looking at the paintings. For once, Arlene didn't bother with the paintings. She was too busy wondered what Sheila would look like on a farm, hoeing grain. She also had to think of what to say to the Amyrlin. She stood next to a chair, but didn't sit down. They were only for Aes Sedai. Novices and Accepted had to stand.   
After what seemed like forever, the Keeper motioned Arlene in. She curtsied to the Amyrlin before she began.  
  
  
Part 3   
  
"Mother, I was delivering something to Sheila Sedai's room, and I know it's none of my business, really, but I thought you might like to know..." she swallowed before continuing, "I found a ter'angreal in her room. I don't know if she had permission to take it, but...I just thought you might like to know." She kept her face down, and was wondering what the Amyrlin was going to say. After a while, Arlene began to wonder if she heard her. Of course she heard me, but what is she thinking about. Then she realized that she said something to Sherise, and then looked at her. Sweat started showing on her face, and she was growing uneasy until Iza spoke.   
"You did the right thing coming to me, Arlene. Your right; she is not supposed to have a ter'angreal. What did it look like, child?"  
"It was a rod, Mother. Long and white, with a number at the end."  
"The Oath Rod! What is she doing with that?" Sherise blurted out before she could restrain herself. "Sorry, Mother."   
"That will be all, Arlene. You may leave, now." The Keeper straitened up and motioned Arlene out.  



End file.
